True Fear: Outdone by a plant?
by Shan Desa
Summary: My other stories failed, but hope this is good, so read, review, and tell me if I should continue.
1. The Forgotten Scroll

"Normal Talking."

_Reading._

'Thinking'

Jutsu

**Jutsu from The Forgotten Scroll**

**"Deamon talking."**

**'Deamon Thinking'**

Hi it's me Mathew Michael Graham, my other storys diden't do so well, but I hope this one does better; but like Skate Board Mathew always says: "Theres no such thing as a happy ending." Oh, I also own nothing but the things from True Fear.

Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Scroll:**

_Underground:_

In a deep dark cave, was none other than Naruto Uzamaki. He wore a black and orange jump suit, black at the top and orange at the bottem, With his symble at the line between the orange and the black, his belt with his ninja tools, Orange pants to go with his jump suit, and black steel toed combat boots; He had Sky blue eyes a three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. He was walking down the tunnels that led deep into the cave. While he walked he thought about how he got into this situation. 'How on earth did I end up here!? All I can remember is walking through the forest, and I wake up in here.' **"You fell through a hole in the ground, Kit."** "Oh..." **'Baka.'** Naruto kept walking down the Dark creepy tunnel, looking at the amazing smoothness of the walls(Imagine a tunnel like the ice tunnel made by the predators, in AVP, only not made of ice) it's..... _Un-Natural_. 'Someone or something made this, and I think you know who, Kyuubi.' **"Who say's?!" **'FOX!!!' **"Fine, maybe I know." 'Damm Kit.'**

_Star Pharmaceuticals__ in Gotham:_

There was a giant flower sticking out of the top of the building; It has a Rose shape with the orange pedals, the massive stem was covered in red thorns, and vines that go every wich way through the building; with the same red thorns covering them. Inside the building was Poison Ivy, with three scientists hanging upside down by vines. The scientists looked at there capter: She has a light greenish skin, with Rose Red hair in the shape of two Roses, and a Leaf green dress made of leaves; and to top it all of, she had a deep forest green coloured lips, and Mosh green eyes. "You will all pay for your crimes against mother nature!" Declared Poison Ivy while pointing a finger at them. Then a Demonic Red light flashed from behind her. She looked behind to see, what looked like a demonic rip in time and space, with a red outer area and a black interior area. Poison Ivy and the Three scientists looked at it with awe, surprise, and fear. Then Demonic Chants can be heard. **"Bring Death. Bring Hate. Bring Sorrow. Bring True Fear!"**

Then as suddenly as it came it disapeared, and there was Naruto, on his hands and knees, faceing the ground. Poison Ivy looked at him with shock, and intrigue. 'Damm Fox, what happend!?' **"You touched the Forgotten Scroll, that one scroll belonged to True Fear." 'He is a complete Baka!!'**

'How the Hell, was I supposed to know!!?' Then relization hit Naruto upside the head, where was he. Naruto looked up and checked his surroundings and noticed four people in the room with him. One was poison Ivy, to him looked like a godess; and three people in white lab coats( He dosen't know what they are(The Scientists) because they dont exist in his world).

He then notice they are hanging upside down by vines. "Am I interupting something?" Stuppedly and nervoisly asked Naruto, while scratching the back of his head. A smirk appeared on Ivy's lips. "For a matter of fact, you are." A vine came out of the ceiling and grabed Naruto's right leg. "Well, this brings back memories." Spoke Naruto while hanging upside down, with the Scientists. **"Yeah, but instead of high level Jonin... It's a weak fragile little girl!!!" **With that last part the Kyuubi burst out laughing. 'SHUT THE HELL UP!!!' Roared Naruto in his mind. "Who may I ask, are you?" Asked Poison Ivy while bending down to get eye level with Naruto and poking his forehead. "Im Naruto Uzamaki, and Im the next Hokage, Lady!" Proudly declared Naruto.

"I don't know what an Hokage, but it sounds...Stupid." Right when Poison Ivy said Stupid, Naruto's face faltered. **"YaHaHaHaHaHa!!!" **Laughed Kyuubi.

Auther's Notes :

Well I hope you liked the first chapter, I hope you reveiw and tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. True Fear takes control

"Normal Talking."

_Reading._

'Thinking'

Jutsu

**Jutsu from The Forgotten Scroll**

**"Deamon talking."**

**'Deamon Thinking'**

Here is the next Chapter which Im writing because of my first reveiw was good.

Chapter 2

**True Fear takes control:**

_Star Pharmaceuticals__ in Gotham:_

"Hokage is not stupid, you...!" Naruto suddenly coulden't speak. Then Demonic Chanting started. **"Bring Death. Bring Hate. Bring Sorrow. Bring True Fear!" **It blared in Naruto's head. Naruto let out a scream. **"Bring Death. Bring Hate. Bring Sorrow. Bring True Fear!" **The scream got Poison Ivy's and the three scientist's attention. "What, can't think of anything to say." Mocked Poison Ivy. Then Naruto let out a Demonic roar. Then the chanting was heard by Poison Ivy and the scientists. **"Bring Death. Bring Hate. Bring Sorrow. Bring True Fear!" "Bring Death. Bring Hate. Bring Sorrow. Bring True Fear!" "Bring Death. Bring Hate. Bring Sorrow. Bring True Fear!"**

Poison Ivy looked at him with fear. Naruto's entire eyes have turned crimson red. "Whats happening to him!?" Poison Ivy asked mostly herself about what she is seeing. The vine that was holding Naruto upside-down was snaped. Naruto landed on his feet. "I never knew meeting True Fear that day would to this." Said Naruto to himself. (Read my story True Fear to know what he's talking about). **"I told you I knew something, Shan is the GOD OF EVERYTHING, he can control destiny, in other words, he is the reason you fell in the hole." **Spoke Kyuubi. 'Makes sense.' agreed Naruto in his mind. Poison Ivy stares at him blankly. 'For some strange reason, I feel like i've been forgotten'

"Um... hello im still here!" Said a slightly pissed off or rather anoyyed Poison Ivy. Naruto turned his head to look at her. "How can I forget, the oh so lovely, goddess of Nature." (Oh, abit of his personality has been changed because of the forgotten Scroll) Spoke Naruto sudductivly. Poison Ivy, after hearing what he said, blushed, a deep crimson. 'Why am so DAMM attracted to him!?' (If your wondering why, it's because his eyes are the eyes of a Skatien, and the Skatiens can seduce any female if they have any feelings for em; meaning Poison Ivy was in love with him and diden't know it or yet to feel it(It wasen't strong enough yet), so now you know).

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face. 'So she loves me... this could be intreasting.' **"No doubt."** Naruto turned around and was prepareing a Rasangon towards the wall. "Rasangon!" He put a whole in the wall and it collapsed. "Come, my dear goddess."Spoke Naruto to Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy followed him out through the hole in the wall with a slight blush on her cheeks 'Why do I have these feelings?' When they were gone, the Scientists looked at hole shocked. "Wait! What about US!?" Shouted one of the Scientists. And outside was Naruto and Poison Ivy, looking up at the full moon. "Now, my dear goddess, Existence will know True Fear, Once again." Declared Naruto up at the sky.

Auther's Notes:

I hoped you liked it, I also put thing that was, or was going to be evolved in my first story, wich is True Fear.


End file.
